1. Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle such as an electric three-wheeled vehicle which is run by driving a pair of left and right rear wheels by the driving power of a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there have been known saddle-ride type electric three-wheeled vehicles in which a front fork attached to the forward side of a body frame supports a front wheel and a rear body vertically swingable and transversely tiltable with respect to the body frame is attached on the rearward side of the body frame and a pair of left and right rear wheels driven by a motor are supported on the rear body.
Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-Hei5-161221) discloses an electric three-wheeled vehicle (see FIG. 1) in which a rear body includes a rear body frame attached to a body frame in a transversely tiltable manner. A chassis is supported in a vertically swingable manner with respect to the rear body frame and a box-type battery case, for housing at least batteries, and is attached on the rear body frame. A power unit including a motor is attached on the chassis.
However, in the technology described in Patent Literature 1, since relatively large electric components such as a PDU as a motor control device (motor driver) and a battery control device are housed in the battery case and above the batteries, there is a problem that the battery case size tends to be large, particularly its overall height. In addition, since the motor driver, battery control device and the like generate heat when they operate, an electric fan, air guide passage or the like is needed to cool the inside of the battery case, which may necessitate an increase in the number of components or an increase in the vehicle size.